


Karma's Bitch

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Red Tape [2]
Category: Saiyuki, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Drabble Series, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-22
Updated: 2005-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanzeon alerts Tatsumi to Sanzo's previous work experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma's Bitch

"Is all this paperwork for my nephew and his companions?" Kanzeon Bosatsu tsked over Tatsumi's shoulder. "How inefficient."

"We would not wish for poor records-keeping to delay their return to life, Boddhisattva," Tatsumi answered. Politely.

"Well, if you're going to insist on so many forms, at least get Konzen to help you."

"Does he have any experience?"

"He was a bureaucratic god." Hir lips twitched suspiciously. "I'm sure he has exactly the experience you need. Just don't pull him entirely from fieldwork, or he might get...cranky."

Tatsumi could imagine. "We will keep him occupied."

Se grinned. "You do that."


End file.
